Dark Flame A Sesshomaru Love Story
by kagura77
Summary: This is a story about a girl name Dark Flame or Christina who doesn't remember who she is or what she is. SHe doesn't even remember the one person she loved when she was a little girl. But Naraku has now waged war against her and her love and will not sto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Life. Death. They are both the same. To live is to die and to die is to live. All is but dust in the wind.

I often think that. As I sit in class listening to the teacher drone on and on about math. I look beside me at my sleeping friend, Kagome. Poor girl. The trip from this era to the feudal era must be exhausting.

Yes. I know about that. I know all about how she fights demons. I know how she searches for the shards of the shikon jewel. I wish I could go there. I started playing with the necklace on my neck. My parents gave it to me. It was a moon. They told me that somewhere out there, there was a necklace just like mine. Except this one was a sun. The bell rang and I stood up. I woke up Kagome and we left. I was glad to get home. We parted ways and I walked into my house.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home." I yelled. No one answer and I got worried. Weird. They always answer me.

"Mom, Dad?" I yelled again. Still no answer. I walked around the house a little. I walked into the living room and saw my parents, covered in blood, on the living room floor. I gasped at the sight. I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm restricted my arms.

"Don't speak. Nod or shake your head at my questions. Is that understood?" I nodded my head.

"Will you scream if I let you talk." I shook my head no and he took his hand away.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Christina." I whispered. He turned me around and I saw who it was. He was a boy from my school. He didn't have any classes with me but I do know that he had a crush on me. He kissed me roughly and I started to struggle. He put a gun to my head and I stopped. He laughed and started kissing me again.

I bolted up in bed. Cold sweat covered my body. Kagome and her mother came in. Kagome ran over to me and put her arms around me.

"It's alright, Christina. He's in prison. He's never going to hurt you again." The door burst open again and in walked Inuyasha.

"What the hell is she blubbering about?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Her mother reassured me then went back to bed.

"Inuyasha, she had that dream again." She said and Inuyasha walked over and sat beside me.

"You can go back to bed now Kagome. I'll deal with her." She smiled at me and left the room. Inuyasha put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair as I dried my eyes.

"It's okay Christina. You'll be okay." He said soothingly. Some people may think that Inuyasha is mean and tough and inconsiderate but they are wrong. He's gentle and kind to me. I know different.

"Listen, me and Kagome have to go back to the feudal era tomorrow morning. Do you want to come with us?" I pulled away and smiled. I nodded and he left me to get some rest.

That morning I got up and did my usual morning routine then packed my bag for the feudal era. I went downstairs and sat at the table. Kagome sat across from me. Sota sat next to me, her grandfather sat at one end, her mom was at the stove cooking and Inuyasha was leaning against that wall.

"So I hear that you're coming with me and Inuyasha this time, Christina." Kagome said smiling. I nodded and she stood up.

"Well we better get going then." I stood up and grabbed my bag while Inuyasha helped Kagome with hers. We headed towards the well and I thought I heard Inuyasha and Kagome whispering something. I looked down the well as Kagome jumped in.

"It's okay Christina. It doesn't hurt. I sighed and I jumped into the well, closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was at the bottom of the well with Inuyasha beside me. He smiled and picked me up. He jumped out of the well and set me down on the ground.

"Christina, this is Shippo the fox demon, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Kirara the twin tail. Guys this is Christina." Kagome said as they waved at me.

Suddenly Inuyasha started sniffing the air and growling. He turned to the trees as a gorgeous man stepped out.

"Little brother. I see you have another pathetic person in your group. At least she isn't another one of your humans." Uh oh. This could get dangerous. I blinked and Inuyasha was on the ground with a wound in his chest. Sesshomaru was putting away his sword and smirking when I turned to him. I growled and he looked up at me with recognition in his eyes. I put my hand on my necklace and I felt myself float up and my hair stand straight up. I threw my head and arms back and allowed the blinding light to engulf me. When I opened my eyes I was different. I had long dark, dark red hair and I was wearing a strapless dress made out of burgundy feathers. I put my left hand over my right hand and they glowed red.

"FIRE BLAST!!" I yelled, shooting a blast of fire at Sesshomaru. When it subsided he was on his knees in pain. I smirked and he growled at me.

"Watch it dog boy or I might just kill you." I said walking up to him so that I was all but spitting in my face.

"I'd like to see you try, Milady." I grabbed his throat and scowled at him.

"Be careful what you wish for." I growled. I looked down and saw a growing red spot on his chest. I cursed under my breathe and let him go.

"Kagome, get me your first aid." I yelled over my shoulder. "Take off your shirt." I commanded. All he did was glare at me.

"Look, if you don't let me help you then you'll die. Do you want to die?" I said. He finally took off his shirt and I swore again. He would have had a perfect chest if it weren't for the huge wound in the middle of it. I carefully wrapped up the wound, not taking my eyes off my work, although I knew that Sesshomaru was looking at me. I finished helping him and got up. I threw his shirt at him and turned around.

"Put your shirt back on. The sight of your bare chest sickens me." I turned around and he glared at me. I also heard giggles behind me. I saw very faint amusement in his eyes that told me that he didn't believe a thing I said. I turned around, ignoring him, and started talking to Inuyasha.

"So where's the village?" I asked. I felt a bit of a breeze then the cool metal of a sword against my neck. I felt an arm go around my waist and hold me against someone's body.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I think not you disgusting half breed. She almost killed me and if I am correct, she is the girl I've been looking for. Her name is Christina or Dark Flame and she is the strongest of her kind." I can't believe this stupid demon figured out who I am.

"Very smart dog - boy. Why have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"Well, you're one of the strongest elementals around. I want you to teach me your spells." Well that was simple enough. God he was so familiar. But I couldn't place him.

"What's in it for me?" I asked, curious of what I would get if I helped him.

"You can stay in the palace with me as long as you like and I won't kill you right now."

"Deal." I said. It was a pretty good deal. I mean every girl wants to live in a palace. Then again I never did.

"Wait, Christina. What if he's lying? What if he tries to kill you after you teach him?" Inuyasha said. He was kind but very annoying.

"Then I'll kill him first. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get going before sunset." I casually threw a bolt of energy at them and they fell unconscious. I whispered a small apology and Sesshomaru let me go. We started walking through the forest, not saying a word. We finally got to a clearing when Sesshomaru stopped.

"Wait here." He said, disappearing into the trees. I sighed and sat down. After a while I got really bored so I gathered sticks and put them in a pile. I sat down again and muttered a few words. Suddenly a fire was blazing. I laughed and clapped my hands. I grinned at the feeling that I had. It felt so good to use magic again. Sesshomaru reappeared a couple minutes later with some fish. He tossed me one and sat down across the fire from me. I snapped my finger and my fish set fire and blew out when it was cooked. Sesshomaru was staring at me with wonder so I did the same for his. I swear he jumped about ten feet and almost dropped his fish. I started laughing and he glared at me. I smiled sweetly and continued to eat my dinner. It wasn't long until I got bored. I started making faces and winkling my nose. The whole time Sesshomaru just stared at me.

"So………What kind of spells do you want to learn?" I asked, giving up on the silence.

"What kind of spells do you have?" He asked. Great! Now he wants to know what kind of spells I have, what's next? My brand of shampoo.

Well I have a spell that can make any demon at all do exactly what I say."

"Yeah right. I doubt it would work on a powerful demon like me." I smirked. So he wanted a demonstration.

Well, you asked for it. Ouyay hallsay oday hatway Iay ommandcay ouyay. Sesshomaru you are under my command."

"I feel no different, Christina."

"Don't call me that! Tell me the one thing you would never do." I said, narrowing my eyes at my old name.

"I, Sesshomaru, shall never in a thousand years, kiss you." I smirked and got up. I walked up to him and stood there. He stood up with a questioning look in his eyes. I went really close to him and put my lips so close to his that they brushed against his. He didn't back away but stood there and fearlessly looked into my eyes.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the inches between us. When he pulled away the look in his eyes was amusing. It was both shocked at what he did and angry.

"So my spell doesn't work, huh? What did you just do, kiss me because you love me?" I said, laughing. He started blushing and my face went blank as I realized that my accusation wasn't as crazy as I thought.

"You do don't you? Sesshomaru, have you fallen in love with me?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck. I leaned closer and smirked.

"Don't be ridicules," He said. He didn't make any move to push me away though.

"Tell me your true feelings, Sesshomaru." I commanded. He was visibly fighting my spell. However, he lost.

"I – I love you." He whispered, looking into my eyes with defeat. I felt his grip on me tighten and I put my head on his chest. I was surprised by how much I shared his feelings. I vaguely realized that we were sitting again. He rested his head on mine and in no time I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up I was still in Sesshomaru's arms. The Fire had gone out and he had wrapped his tail around me. I snapped my fingers and the fire started up again.

"Good morning." He smirked and I got a little suspicious.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh no! What did I say?" I started to panic. Did I say something embarrassing? He smirked again and I got really worried.

"Nothing much. You said my name a couple times. But my favorite was when you said that you loved me." He answered, not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh crap." I whispered. He laughed and he glared at me

"You're lying." I said quickly. He can't know how I feel. He just can't.

"Oh yeah. You should really learn how to say your spells quietly so that others don't hear." My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled innocently.

"I mean that I put the same spell on you that you put on me. Now tell me how you feel about me." He said. I felt the tug of magic inside of me. I fought it as hard as I could, but it was no use. I was defenseless against my own spell.

"I love you." I whispered. I looked away quickly. A tear went down my face as I wondered if what he said last night was true. I wondered if he would reject me even if he loved me. I felt his hand travel up my body and come to my chin. He gently forced me to look up at him. As I met his beautiful golden eyes I noticed the confusion in them as he saw my tears. I tried to pull away but he held me there. I started to cry harder and he winced.

"Are you crying because you didn't want me to know?" He said, brushing away a couple of my tears.

"No." I said quickly.

"Tell me why you're crying then." He commanded. I felt the familiar tug again and gave in to the magic.

"I didn't want you to know because I was afraid that you would reject me and I'm afraid of what you'll do." I said. He pulled away a bit, startled. I tried to pull away again because I knew he thought I was ridicules. But he held me tighter and I couldn't move. I looked up into his eyes, which were filled with more confusion.

"Why would you think that I would reject you? I love you. I told you that last night. Why would I reject you, Christina?" He said. Instead of correcting his use of my name I allowed him to use it. I welcomed it with opened arms. He leaned forward and I turned my head, not knowing what he was trying to do.

"Christina, you say you're afraid of me rejecting you then you go and reject me." I realized what he was trying to do and I turned back to him. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You can try again if you want. I won't reject you again." He leaned in close then stopped.

"You sure that this is what you want? That you want me? I haven't been too kind to you." He said, his lips brushing against mine. What did he expect me to do? Said that I hate him and I don't want him to kiss me? He was waiting for an answer, so I gave him one. I closed the space between us and closed my eyes. He held me tighter and I turned my body, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled away for air and looked into his eyes.

"Christina I-" He stopped and leaned close to my ear. "I love you." I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"I love you too." I said. For the first time since I met him, he smiled. I smiled back and snapped my fingers. I was wearing a black tube top and black jeans.

"We really should get going, Flame. If we're going to make it to my castle before night fall." He said. I unwrapped myself and got up. I grabbed my backpack and turned to face him.

"Let's go then." I said. I turned around and started walking. I blinked and he was beside me.

"You know, I can get us there faster. Meet Au – un." He said. Suddenly a two headed dragon landed beside us. He helped me up and then got up beside me. He put his arm around me then pulled me onto his lap.  
"Iay eleaseray ouyay romfay ouryay pellsay. Iay eleaseray ouyay romfay ymay ommandcay. Sesshomaru you are no longer in my command." I said, taking off my spell. He repeated me then started laughing. I looked at him questionly and he smiled.

"For a minute I thought that that spell was permanent." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"I only use permanent spells when someone either pays me to, hurts me, or makes me really mad. So yeah." I said, clarifying it for him. He laughed then winced when he accidentally reopened his wound. I cursed under my breathe and turned around to deal with it.

"Take off your shirt." I said quickly.

"You really like saying that, don't you?" He said, laughing softly. I rolled my eyes and blushed. He took it off and I blushed again.

"Shut up. This might hurt." I muttered. I put my hands on his chest and opened my energy centers. But before he could do anything he I leaned up and kissed him. His hands were on my upper arms and his nails dug into my skin. I winced in pain but ignored it. His pain was much worse than mine. When the wound finally healed I pulled away for air. He looked at my blood covered arms and started to apologize.

"Flame I'm so-"

"Forget it. I should have warned you and told you what I was about to do. I should be the one apologizing."

"No need. Teach me that spell." I laughed at his command.

"That wasn't a spell, love. That was me channeling my energy into you to heal your wound." I said. He put his hands on my arms and kissed me. I felt the pain as his energy flowed through me. What was he thinking? If he gave me too much energy then he could kill us both. I felt my wounds heal and the energy stop flowing. But he still didn't let go and for a split second I thought he was dead. Then his arms slipped down my arms and around my waist. He pulled me on to his lap again, not breaking the kiss, and pressed me against his chest. I pulled away for air, but only about an inch. I looked into his eyes that held such love. I waited a couple seconds then started kissing him passionately. I felt his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed it and I felt his tongue searching my mouth. I had never kissed anyone like this before. Not anyone who I loved and knew loved me back. Then my thoughts turned to that night. The night I almost got raped. That night that happened so long ago. I fearfully pulled away from Sesshomaru. I saw the hurt and the pain in his eyes. Then I realized that I had begun to cry. I buried my head in his chest and started to cry harder than ever. I felt his head on mine and his arms around my waist.

"Flame? Tell me why you're crying?" I pulled away and looked into his concerned eyes. Then I put my head on his shoulder and prepared to tell him the truth about that fateful night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Five years ago, my parents were murdered. Everyone knows that part of the story. But there was more. I've only ever told Kagome and Inuyasha about it. More happened. He was a demon. He wanted my body and my power. He attempted to rape me. I was totally naked and covered in blood. He was about to get undressed when Inuyasha and Kagome came in. They sensed a demons aura and came to investigate. And that's when they found me. That's also when my demon side finally woke up. But I hid my aura from them. It's just that I've never kissed anyone like that before. No one that I loved. Kagome and Inuyasha don't exactly know that I knew he was a demon. That's why she keeps telling me he's in jail. Even though I know that they killed him." I finished my tale and closed my eyes, waiting for him to reject. Once again I was wrong. Instead, he held me tighter.

"Know that I will protect you. Anyone who wishes to take you without your permission will have to go through me. And anyone who wishes to hurt you will have to do so over my dead body." I looked up and smiled at him

"Thank you." I whispered. I kissed him softly. He pulled away first and slid me off his lap. I sat there, surprised and confused, blinking several times. I looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that his face had become an emotionless stone.

"Were here." He said coldly. He didn't even look at me! He just stared at the castle in front of us. Au – un landed and we got off. I almost tripped and he didn't bother to even ask me if I was alright. We went inside and I looked around. I was tired so I went up to Sesshomaru and put my arms around him.

"Sesshomaru? Where do I get to sleep?" I asked, leaning up. I was about to kiss him when he shoved me away. And I mean shove. He shoved me so hard I fell right onto my butt. Someone started laughing behind me and I turned and glared at this little toad thing. He shut up and ran off.

"You will address me as lord Sesshomaru and from now on you will keep your vile hands off of me wench. As for your question, you will sleep in my room with me until I set up a spare room. We can go to sleep after dinner. Which is probably served. Come!" He said. He started to walk away and I used my magic to transport me to my feet and beside him. If he was startled he sure didn't show it. We walked into a room with a long table in it. There were four plates set up and two people already sat there. There was a young girl and that damn toad thing. There was food already on the plates but they didn't eat. The little girl looked about nine or ten. I smiled at her and she grinned back. She was so cute. I walked up to a place and suppressed a groan when I saw that I had to sit beside Sesshomaru. Everyone finished eating before Sesshomaru and while we waited for slow poke I decided to talk to the little girl.

"So, what's your name?" I asked sweetly, smiling at her. She once again grinned at me.

"My name is Rin, Milady. And that is Master Jaken." She said.

"You can call me Christina, Rin. I love your eyes. They're so pretty." She grinned at me again and I smiled. She's just so cute.

"Thank you Lady Christina. Everything about you is pretty, even your name. I think that you and Lord Sesshomaru would make a perfect cou-"

"That's enough Rin." Sesshomaru said before she could finish. Rin lowered her head and muttered an apology.

"Don't apologize, Rin. That was rude Sesshomaru. You shouldn't interrupt someone just because you don't like what they say. You should be the one apologizing. I mean, what kind of person are you, you jerk." I yelled, standing up. Rin looked shocked at my outburst. Sesshomaru just looked pissed.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that you little ingrate."

"Shut up you stupid toad thi-" But before I could finish, Sesshomaru grabbed my throat and put me against the wall. I just glared at his emotionless face.

"I shall only say this once. Never speak to me that way again wretch. Now it's time to sleep." He grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me. He started pulling harder and dragged me up the stairs.

"Ow! Sesshomaru, let go! You're hurting me." I said, trying to get free. He ignored me and kept walking. We went up another flight of stairs and I pulled harder. As I tried in vain to pull free he just let go. I was taking another tug when he did so and I fell backwards. I fell down the stairs for what seemed like forever. When I finally stopped falling, I felt like someone had used me as a punching bag. I felt someone gently lift me into their arms and I whimpered in pain. Tears came down my face. It hurt so much. He knew that was going to happen. Why did he let me fall? Did he really love me? Or was he using me. Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We got up to his room and he shut and locked the door. With me still in his arms, he went into what looked like an indoor hot spring.

"Can you move?" He asked. I looked up to see that his eyes were full of concern. I painfully moved my hand so that it was on my heart.

"Oddessgay, ealhay ymay oundsway leasepay. Ealhay ymay ainpay nday eavelay onay carssay." My wounds healed and I pushed myself out of his arms. I landed and my feet and turned around to face Sesshomaru. I slapped him so hard that his head turned to the side. His face was full of shock and I was afraid that he would hurt me again. But my anger gave me courage and I stepped closer to him.

"Why Sesshomaru? Why would you tell me that you love me then treat me like dirt? You knew that I would fall and you still didn't help me. You just let go. But that physical pain wasn't what hurt the most. It's the fact that you got me to fall in love with you then you treated me like dirt. Now I want to know why you did that." I said.

"Love is a weakness in their eyes. If they found out that I had fallen in love then they would laugh and think that I am weak." He said quietly. He looked hurt. Like my words had cut him deeper than any sharp sword could ever cut. But I laughed at him. I got serious again and set the full force of my deep red eyes on him.

"Love is not only a weakness. It is strength. It all depends how you use it. Like when you stand up for or protect the one you love. If you love someone enough then that makes you strong."

"Please, Flame. I just need you to act with me okay. At least until we're alone." He whispered. I shook my head sadly as I realized what I had to do. A single tear fell from my eye and I whipped it away quickly.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But I can't love someone part time." I ran out of the room and went to the balcony. I jumped off and landed gently. I ignored Sesshomaru's calls and kept running. I gave up trying to brush my tears away. I was coming close to a clearing when all of a sudden I accidentally tripped on a root. I scraped my arm and landed hard on my wound. I just lay there crying, not caring that I was in mud. Sesshomaru caught up to me and kneeled down. He rolled me over and gathered me into his arms. He stood up and set me on my feet. I stopped crying and tried to pull away. It was no use. He had his arms around my waist and held me to him. I gave in and put my arms around his neck. I leaned up and kissed him softly. He held me tighter as he kissed me back. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Christina. I'm so sorry I acted like that. If I had to chose between losing you and seeming weak to others. Then I would choose seeming weak any day." He said softly. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite school girl, Christina. I see that you have fallen in love." I pulled away and watched as a figure walked out of the shadows. My eyes widened in fear and I clung to Sesshomaru tighter as I saw who it was.

"No." I whispered. "No. You're supposed to be dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"No!" I whispered. "No! You're supposed to be dead." The demon just laughed at my fear.

"Did you really think that I would let a pathetic half demon and a mere mortal destroy me. You're smarter than that Christina."

"Don't call me that."

"Why, Christina? It's your name." He said, moving closer. Sesshomaru pushed me behind him and pulled out the tokajin.

"Don't come any closer. You stay away from her."

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you fancy this girl to be your mate. I don't smell pr see a mark. I bet you haven't even seen the mark on her back." Sesshomaru looked at me and I looked at the ground.

"I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew about my scare."

"Don't be ridicules."The demon laughed again.

"How cute. How disgustingly cute. But know this. Christine is mine. Now give her to me and die, Lord Sesshomaru."

"The only way you'll take her is over my dead body." At that moment he rushed forward and their blades clashed together.

"RUN. God damn it. Christina, go back to the castle. Lock yourself in the kitchen and tell Jaken what's going on. Now go!!" He yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving without you." I screamed. I heard him growl in frustration.

"Ouyay hallsay oday hatway Iay-"

"Oddessgay leaspay rotectpay emay romfay pellssay astcay gainstay emay." I said, cutting him off. At least no one can put any spells against me for a couple hours. I struggled to remember the demons name. What was it? Then I remembered.

"Roy! Stop it! Leave him alone!" All he did was laugh. And then, so quick that I almost didn't see it, Roy stabbed Sesshomaru through the stomach. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I watched his body fall to the forest floor. I heard a shrill shriek, and then realized that I was the one making that sound. I stopped and glared at Roy as he stepped towards me.

"You made a terrible mistake when you decided to kill him. Now you'll pay." I raised my hand to the air and a sword made out of black flames appeared in my hand. I closed my eyes as I raised my energy. My eyes snapped open and focused on Roy.

"Crimson Flames!" I yelled. I brought my sword down. There was a bright light and then I saw Roy on his knees, with a severe wound in his chest. He looked up at me, and then disappeared. I threw down my sword and it too disappeared. I ran to Sesshomaru's side and put his head on my lap.

"Please. Oh, please don't die. I can't live without you. I love you." I whispered. His eyes remained shut and he didn't move or speak. I started crying as I put my hands on his wounds. I opened my energy centers and started pouring my energy into him. He jerked in pain, but that was good. It meant that he was alive. About fifteen minutes later his wound finally healed and I closed my energy centers. He opened his eyes and sat up. I was exhausted. I had given him so much energy. I felt like I was going to pass out. But I couldn't. There would be plenty of time for that when we get back to the castle.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" He asked, helping me up.

"Well I knew you were going to get hurt and if I left you would be dead right now. Besides, I love you." I said. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. When we finally pulled away for air he helped me walk. About half way there I stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, turning towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. I knew that we had an audience behind me, probably shocked and confused, but I didn't care. I pulled away for air and laughed.

"It's not like you've never seen anyone kiss before, Inuyasha. So shut your mouth." Inuyasha had a look on his face that said exactly what he was about to say.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is going on?" He screamed.

"Is it so odd to you little brother? All I did was kiss her." He laughed at Inuyasha as he made a face of disgust.

"Watch it Inuyasha. As far as I know you and Kagome have kissed before." I laughed again as Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Christina! You weren't supposed to tell him that I told you."

"Well maybe she wouldn't have told me if you hadn't told her.

"Inuyasha. Stop being such a baby."

"Why don't you just shut up and forget about it, okay?"

"No! I want to know why it bothers you so much that I love you!" Everything grew quiet as everyone stared at them, waiting for Inuyasha's answer. Inuyasha looked like he didn't quite catch what she said. And like the brilliant idiot he is, he didn't.

"What was that, Kagome?"

"Nothing, forget it." She muttered, looking down at the ground. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"No. You said something. Now tell me."

"I said I love you." She whispered. Inuyasha pulled her forward and kissed her. This lasted for about thirty seconds until Sesshomaru cleared his throat. They pulled away and Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"Sesshomaru? Can they stay with us for a while? Pretty Please?" I said with a puppy dog face. He sighed and nodded I kissed him on the cheek and turned around.

"Who wants to stay with me for a bit?" They all agreed and we set off again. It wasn't until the castle was in sight that I noticed that I was getting dizzy. I remembered that I used way too much energy while fighting Roy and healing Sesshomaru. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When I woke up I was in Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was asleep beside me. His arms were around my waist and he held me close to his chest. I smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. I heard someone running before they opened the door. It burst open to reveal stupid Jaken. I put my head down on Sesshomaru's chest and sighed. The expression on Jakens face was priceless. It looked like he just watched nonstop horror movies.

"Milord! What is going on? Why is this woman sharing a bed with you?" He yelled. I was about to tell Jaken that he was sleeping and to go away but then I heard, and felt, the growl coming from Sesshomaru's chest. His golden eyes held anger and I was hoping it was at Jaken, not me. I should trust him though, I mean he did say that if he had to choose seeming weak and losing me that he wanted to seem weak to others.

"It's called sleeping with the one you love, Jaken. What do you want?" He said, he sounded extremely annoyed.

"Surely she has put a spell on you Milord. Surely, such a powerful demon like you wouldn't elope with this stupid wench." Sesshomaru growled again. And when I looked at his face he looked extremely pissed at Jaken's accusations.

"One, it is Lady Flame to you. Two, if you ever call her a wench again then I'll kill you myself. And yes, I must be under her spell. It's called her beauty and her grace. I will elope with whoever I want, Jaken. I must be barking mad to have fallen in love with her." He said. I was the only one who realized that Rin was at the door. But before I was able to comment, Sesshomaru grabbed my arms and kissed me. It was eager or rough. It was soft and gentle. It wasn't hurried, needy, or desperate. It was kind, gentle and sweet. We pulled away when we heard a little giggle at the doorway.

"See Master Jaken. I told you that Shippo doesn't lie. Lord Sesshomaru really does love Lady Christina." Jaken just scoffed and walked away. As soon as he left, Rin ran up and jumped on the bed.

"Are you going to get married to Lady Christina Lord Sesshomaru?" I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. It was horrified.

"Rin I think it's a little early in our relationship for that. But if we do plan to get married you'll be one of the first to know." I said, giving her a hug. She grinned and ran off. Sesshomaru pulled me close to him.

"I love you Flame." He whispered. He kissed the top of my head and I leaned up to meet his lips. I gently kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." I said. I kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss.

"Do you guys ever stop making out?" Inuyasha asked from the door.

"Shut up Inuyasha." I said, continuing to kiss him. I didn't care that we had an audience, Inuyasha can get over himself.

"Well once you guys, um, finish up, we were asked to tell you that there are some people downstairs who wish to talk to you." He said, walking away. Sesshomaru pulled back and smiled at me.

"We should go see who it is." He said, getting up.

"Yeah. Besides, it's impolite to keep people waiting." I said, getting up too. I noticed that Sesshomaru had no shirt on and his chest was quite nice without a huge wound there. It was muscular and tanned and when he noticed me staring I blushed big time.

"Should I take that pretty blush as a compliment?" He asked, chuckling to himself. I just got up then stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't bring any clothes what so ever. Sesshomaru laughed again and pointed at the closet.

"I took the liberty of having some clothes made for you." I ran up and hugged him. Then I ran to the closet. I shifted through the kimonos until I found one I like. It was black with red flowers on it and had a slit going up the leg that went to about mid thigh. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. I was eager to find out who these visitors were. When I came out, Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He offered me his hand and we left the room. We, carefully, walked down the long flights of stairs until we got to the point that I could actually see who it was. There were four girls standing there and when they saw me they smiled.

"Well, well. Dark Flame. Long time no see."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Kaitlyn. Kita, Deneata, SIta! What are you doing here?" I asked, running to hug my old friends.

Kaitlyn is an elementalist who deals with the element of air. She is also the lady of the Eastern lands.

Kita is a water sprite. She is also the princess of her kind.

Deneata is a wolf demon and is princess of her kind and Lady of the Northern lands.

Sita is a cat demon and she is princess of her kind.

I have traveled with them often and they are like sisters to me. They haven't seen me since I fell down the well a couple years ago. When I finally released them from my choking hug Sita answered my question.

"Well as you may know some of us our Ladies and Princesses and have come to insure peace with our kinds and our lands." She said. Man she was so serious all the time. Sesshomaru came up from behind me and put his arms around me.

"Any friends of my lady are welcome any time and our lands shall hold peace as long as you want it." As he spoke I saw Kaitlyn snicker.

"What's so funny, KK. Do share with the rest of us."

"Well, the fact that you said you would never fall in love with anyone. Especially to handsome, but obnoxious, cruel, cold Lord Sesshomaru of the West." She said, smirking.

"Now that you mention it, she also said that if she ever had to kiss him that she would probably barf. Kita said, smiling sweetly at my glare.

"And, didn't she say that his eyes were stupid and if she ever saw him again she would kick his butt." Deneata said.

"Guys I thi-" I started but was interrupted by Sita.

"Oh yeah! And she said that he was uglier than a dogs butt. No wait! Uglier then Deneata's but!" She said, laughing.

"Man that's an insult. I mean, Deneata's butt can make the ugliest troll look like a gorgeous bachelor." Kita said, laughing along.

"Well at least my butt isn't the size of a beluga whale!" Deneata said.

"It is not!" Kita yelled back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

I couldn't help it any more. I was holding my ribs, I was laughing so hard. Sesshomaru was actually laughing too. Inuyasha and the gang came down the stairs. Deneata and Kita stopped arguing with each other as Inuyasha walked down the stairs, staring at Sesshomaru. He walked up to me as I tried desperately to stop laughing.

"Did hell freeze over?" He asked under his breath. He was still staring at Sesshomaru with astonishment. Sesshomaru started trying to compose himself unsuccessfully. So while he did that I got my breathe back and answered Inuyasha.

"Shut up. What's up?" I said.

"You going to come back to the future to get your stuff or do you want to do that later. Because you'll probably need help finding the well." He said. I heard Kaitlyn snicker again and I spun around to face her.

"Okay Kaitlyn! What's so funny this time?" I yelled.

"The fact that you said you would never hang out with Inuyasha and his stupid pep squad even if your life depended on it. And you said he was a stupid idiot." She said, smiling.

"Oh yeah. And she said she wanted to cut off his stupid dog ears and burn them." Kita said.

"And she said tha-" Sita started before I cut her off.

"GUYS!! I get it! You have good memories. Now shut up!" I yelled. They all started laughing again, and by now poor Sesshomaru was on the floor. Once again I started laughing.

"Man – I – missed – you – guys." I said in between laughs. We all calmed down and I helped Sesshomaru up. I invited them to breakfast and as we all sat down at the table, that's when the memory came.

_**Flashback**_

It was a beautiful day as I looked out my bedroom window. A knock on the door caused me to turn away from the beautiful scenery.

"Come in." I said, loudly enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened quickly and a servant bowed quickly then straightened up.

"Milady, your father told me to tell you that Lord Inutashio and his son are here." I nodded my thanks and went to the closet. I heard the door shut behind me as I searched for an appropriate outfit to greet a Lord and his son. I finished getting ready and went down the stairs. I tried to look as Lady like as possible so that I wouldn't embarrass my father, but unfortunately, I tripped. The one moment I needed to be lady like my damn clumsiness has to kick in. I fell the rest of the way down the stairs and landed on my butt right in front of Lord Inutashio's son. As usual, I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. I heard my father sigh and I quickly composed myself. A hand shot out in front of my face and I looked up to see a boy a couple years older than me with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"Need help getting up?" He offered. It was easy to tell that he was holding in laughter. I liked his smile. It could brighten up any day. He was kind of cute too.

"Thank you." I heard myself say as I had a conversation about the young Lord in my mind. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet, then I went to stand beside my father.

_**End of Flashback**_

The day went by too quickly. Mostly consisting of laughing. But that memory really got to me. When it was time for bed, I showed the girls to their rooms. Me and Sesshomaru lay in each other's arms. And as I drifted into sleep I didn't dream, I simply remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine

I woke up crying. Sesshomaru put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest.

"It's alright, Christina. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear that for this, Naraku is dead. I will kill him and Roy and anyone who wants to harm you or have you without your permission." He said soothingly, running his hands through my hair. Then what he said sunk in and I looked up at him with confusion.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your powers are really strong and you need to learn how to control them. You accidentally shared your memories with me." I realized what I had done and put my head back down. I finally had my memories back and I accidentally shared them with the one I love. How stupid can I be? Then I realized what happened to my father and screamed out in anger and fury. Sesshomaru flinched away from me as he realized how mad I was. But when that scream stopped and I started crying again he held me close to him. Whispering words so soft and sweet while he rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'll kill him! I swear I will. He killed my father and for that I he'll die." I said quietly. The door opened and I saw Kaitlyn, Kita, Deneata, Sita, and Inuyasha at the door way. When Sita saw me in Sesshomaru's arms her face lit up with anger.

"Are you okay Flame?" Kaitlyn asked, coming over to my side.

"She's obviously fine. She has her lover boy here to protect her. I wouldn't give a crap if I were you." She said, turning around and leaving the room. I stared at where she stood, confused about what happened.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

Remember, she always had a crush on Sesshomaru. She's probably upset that you guys are in love, By the way, we all shared your dreams." She said.

"What??" I yelled.

"Relax, Lady Flame of the South. We'll all help you destroy Naraku." Kaitlyn said. I smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You guys shouldn't put yourselves in danger like this. It's unnecessary." I said, shaking my head.

"It's unnecessary to care about my friend?"

"I never said that. I said that it was unnecessary to throw yourselves in harm's way just for me."

"Well, we are so, give up trying to stop us." She said, in a tone that makes it crystal clear that she wasn't going to change her decision. I sighed in defeat and she grinned. She turned on her heal and left with the others, all except Inuyasha. Who was looking at her with such a great sadness?

"Dark Flame, I – I want to apologize," He said quietly. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I want to apologize for not killing that demon when I had the chance." I shook my head as he spook.

"No need. It's okay. What's done is done." I said. He grinned shyly and left. I leaned my head on to Sesshomaru's chest again and sighed.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Christina." He said, running his hands through my hair.

"I hate seeing you in this pain. Such tears don't belong on your beautiful face. Flame, I want to know something."

"What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"Will you marry me?" I stopped breathing and slowly looked up at him to see if he was joking. Nope, he was totally serious.

"I – I – I – I – I – I." I kept stammering. I knew what the answer was. Yes! Hell yes! But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to say it. Sesshomaru started laughing and my face turned red. I finally got up the courage to answer his question.

"Yes. Sesshomaru started laughing and my face turned red. I finally got up the courage to answer his question.

"Yes. Yes I will!" I said quietly. He smiled and I leaned up and kissed him softly. He returned it gently then started to deepen it. I finally pulled away with the excuse of having a bath. I gathered all my girl stuff and headed to the door. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and I turned around to face him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, smiling playfully. I raised my eyebrow, the question left unsaid. He reached behind him and pulled out a small black box. He tossed it at me and I looked at it quickly. When I opened it I gasped. It was an engagement ring. It was silver with a rare blood red diamond set in it. Sesshomaru smiled at my reaction and got up.

"I thought you would like it." He whispered, taking it and putting it on my left hand.

"I don't like it I love it!" I exclaimed. I hugged him and he laughed. I ran off as fast as possible to have a bath. When I walked in, KK, Kita, Neeter, and Sita were already in the water. I undressed quickly and got in. They smiled at me and I grinned back.

"You guys will never believe what happened after you guys left." I said. I raised my left hand and the girls squealed. Sita had been looking down at the water the whole time, but when I raised my hand her gaze shot up. Instant fury filled her eyes as she got out, got dressed and left. Once again, leaving me staring at the place she once was.

"I guess she really does like him." I whispered. They ignored her and came over.

"He didn't?" Kita said.

"Uh – huh. He asked me to marry him." I said joyfully. We continued talking and stayed for a bit longer before drying off. It was when I was in Sesshomaru's study, talking to him, when we heard the yelling in the hall.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU COME BACK HERE NOW AND GIVE ME BAK MY BOOK YOU TRAITOR." The voice sounded like Kaitlyn's and me and Sesshomaru exchanged worried glances. We heard a scream of pain and we burst into the hall way. I ran down the stairs to see Kaitlyn cradling a bleeding arm. She looked up at my fear filled eyes and grimaced. I knelt by her side and healed her arm for her.

"Sita's gone, Flame. She's betrayed us. She stole my second copy of my strongest spell book and ran off to Naraku's. There's no way to catch up to her now. She cut my arm when I tried to stop her. No doubt she'll put up a huge fight." Kaitlyn said. She looked into my eyes and I saw the sadness and the pain in them. Not because of her arm, but because a friend that we trusted just stabbed us in the back. Deneata, Kita and Inuyasha's gang came down the stairs and I looked at them. Then, after a little hesitation, I summed up what had just happened into one small sentence.

"Sita's betrayed us for Naraku."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up crying. Sesshomaru put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest.

"It's alright, Christina. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear that for this, Naraku is dead. I will kill him and Roy and anyone who wants to harm you or have you without your permission." He said soothingly, running his hands through my hair. Then what he said sunk in and I looked up at him with confusion.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your powers are really strong and you need to learn how to control them. You accidentally shared your memories with me." I realized what I had done and put my head back down. I finally had my memories back and I accidentally shared them with the one I love. How stupid can I be? Then I realized what happened to my father and screamed out in anger and fury. Sesshomaru flinched away from me as he realized how mad I was. But when that scream stopped and I started crying again he held me close to him. Whispering words so soft and sweet while he rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'll kill him! I swear I will. He killed my father and for that I he'll die." I said quietly. The door opened and I saw Kaitlyn, Kita, Deneata, Sita, and Inuyasha at the door way. When Sita saw me in Sesshomaru's arms her face lit up with anger.

"Are you okay Flame?" Kaitlyn asked, coming over to my side.

"She's obviously fine. She has her lover boy here to protect her. I wouldn't give a crap if I were you." She said, turning around and leaving the room. I stared at where she stood, confused about what happened.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

Remember, she always had a crush on Sesshomaru. She's probably upset that you guys are in love, By the way, we all shared your dreams." She said.

"What??" I yelled.

"Relax, Lady Flame of the South. We'll all help you destroy Naraku." Kaitlyn said. I smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You guys shouldn't put yourselves in danger like this. It's unnecessary." I said, shaking my head.

"It's unnecessary to care about my friend?"

"I never said that. I said that it was unnecessary to throw yourselves in harm's way just for me."

"Well, we are so, give up trying to stop us." She said, in a tone that makes it crystal clear that she wasn't going to change her decision. I sighed in defeat and she grinned. She turned on her heal and left with the others, all except Inuyasha. Who was looking at her with such a great sadness?

"Dark Flame, I – I want to apologize," He said quietly. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I want to apologize for not killing that demon when I had the chance." I shook my head as he spook.

"No need. It's okay. What's done is done." I said. He grinned shyly and left. I leaned my head on to Sesshomaru's chest again and sighed.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too, Christina." He said, running his hands through my hair.

"I hate seeing you in this pain. Such tears don't belong on your beautiful face. Flame, I want to know something."

"What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"Will you marry me?" I stopped breathing and slowly looked up at him to see if he was joking. Nope, he was totally serious.

"I – I – I – I – I – I." I kept stammering. I knew what the answer was. Yes! Hell yes! But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to say it. Sesshomaru started laughing and my face turned red. I finally got up the courage to answer his question.

"Yes. Sesshomaru started laughing and my face turned red. I finally got up the courage to answer his question.

"Yes. Yes I will!" I said quietly. He smiled and I leaned up and kissed him softly. He returned it gently then started to deepen it. I finally pulled away with the excuse of having a bath. I gathered all my girl stuff and headed to the door. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and I turned around to face him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, smiling playfully. I raised my eyebrow, the question left unsaid. He reached behind him and pulled out a small black box. He tossed it at me and I looked at it quickly. When I opened it I gasped. It was an engagement ring. It was silver with a rare blood red diamond set in it. Sesshomaru smiled at my reaction and got up.

"I thought you would like it." He whispered, taking it and putting it on my left hand.

"I don't like it I love it!" I exclaimed. I hugged him and he laughed. I ran off as fast as possible to have a bath. When I walked in, KK, Kita, Neeter, and Sita were already in the water. I undressed quickly and got in. They smiled at me and I grinned back.

"You guys will never believe what happened after you guys left." I said. I raised my left hand and the girls squealed. Sita had been looking down at the water the whole time, but when I raised my hand her gaze shot up. Instant fury filled her eyes as she got out, got dressed and left. Once again, leaving me staring at the place she once was.

"I guess she really does like him." I whispered. They ignored her and came over.

"He didn't?" Kita said.

"Uh – huh. He asked me to marry him." I said joyfully. We continued talking and stayed for a bit longer before drying off. It was when I was in Sesshomaru's study, talking to him, when we heard the yelling in the hall.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU COME BACK HERE NOW AND GIVE ME BAK MY BOOK YOU TRAITOR." The voice sounded like Kaitlyn's and me and Sesshomaru exchanged worried glances. We heard a scream of pain and we burst into the hall way. I ran down the stairs to see Kaitlyn cradling a bleeding arm. She looked up at my fear filled eyes and grimaced. I knelt by her side and healed her arm for her.

"Sita's gone, Flame. She's betrayed us. She stole my second copy of my strongest spell book and ran off to Naraku's. There's no way to catch up to her now. She cut my arm when I tried to stop her. No doubt she'll put up a huge fight." Kaitlyn said. She looked into my eyes and I saw the sadness and the pain in them. Not because of her arm, but because a friend that we trusted just stabbed us in the back. Deneata, Kita and Inuyasha's gang came down the stairs and I looked at them. Then, after a little hesitation, I summed up what had just happened into one small sentence.

"Sita's betrayed us for Naraku."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

We all took it really7 hard. I tended to Kaitlyn's arm so that there wasn't a scar and spent the rest of the day in silence. At supper I finally lost it. I stood up and, almost by accident; I slammed my fist down on the table. Everyone jumped and looked at warily.

"God damn it, how could she? Why would she?" I yelled. Kaitlyn stood up and fearlessly met my eyes.

"Don't you see, Flame? Sita had a crush on Sesshomaru. In her eyes, you marrying him was like a betrayal to her. So she thought it was only fair to betray you." She yelled back.

"So what you're saying is that it's my fault?" I yelled, losing my temper.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered, looking down at the table.

"Well that's what you're thinking! You all know it's true. If I hadn't said yes, Sita would be here. Thank you so much for reminding me that the only thing I'm good at is causing pain, death and destruction. It's my fault my father's dead. And it's my fault that Sita is gone." I yelled, running from the room. Sesshomaru yelled out my name but I kept running. Tears streamed down my face unwillingly and I quickly gave up trying to wipe them away. I ran faster as I heard footsteps behind me. I ran straight through the door and into the forest. I just came up to a pond when arms wrapped around me. I tried to stop running but I didn't stop in time and we fell right into the pond. I held my breath until I made it to the surface. Sesshomaru came up a second later. And before I could run he trapped me in an embrace.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm no good to anyone! Please, just let me go." I yelled. I pounded on his chest but he wouldn't let me go. I buried my head into Sesshomaru's chest and cried harder. Only then did I realize that he was crying too. I looked up and Sesshomaru quickly turned away.

"Sesshomaru. Are you crying?" I whispered.

"Ridicules." He muttered.

"Even the strongest of us fall down, my love. Everyone cries." I looked down. If he thought that tears were a weakness then what did he think of me right now? I pulled away and Sesshomaru pounced on me, forcing me under water. When we got up to the surface again I screamed out in frustration.

"If you think that tears are such a big weakness then why don't you go and let me be stupid and weak all by myself?" I yelled out. He growled and grabbed my shoulders. For a second I thought he was going to hurt me. Then his grip loosened a bit and he was staring into my eyes.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid and weak. Never! I don't think tears are a big weakness. I just didn't want you to know that I was crying. I hated seeing you hurt like this and it was too much for me. When I had to leave you I cried almost every night. I love you, Christina, I love you." He said. He pulled me forward and kissed me. His arms went around my waist and I pressed myself against his body. His wet clothes were clinging to his chest and his hair clung to his face. He pulled away and stroked my hair and face. I looked up into his eyes and frowned.

"Why do you love me?" I whispered. He sighed and shook his head.

"There's way to many reasons to list off." I climbed out of the pond and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him out. He looked at me and started blushing. He turned away and I looked down at myself.

"Aw crap, no." My clothes are see through!" I said, covering myself up. He took off his shirt and I took it quickly and put it on over top of my other one. It helped to conceal my stuff better but not by much. Sesshomaru's chest was gorgeous and I couldn't help but stare. The moon glanced of the pond and it's light landed on Sesshomaru, making him look like an angel. Before I could temp myself to do something I really wasn't ready to do, I turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For a walk. I need to clear my head. I won't be long, I'll be back soon. I promise." I yelled. He didn't follow me and I was grateful. I needed time to be alone. I kept walking and walking until I smelt blood and heard voices. I followed the scent to a clearing. I stayed hidden and watched what was going on. The person yelling right now was a girl with long red hair. She turned slightly and I saw the pendant on her neck. I couldn't see it clearly but it looked like a sun. I stopped inspecting her and listened to her conversation.

"Damn you, Naraku. Where is my sister? I know that you know something." She yelled. Naraku laughed and I cringed at the sound. The girl's voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't seem to place it.

"I told you Fire. I won't tell you where Dark Flame is. I'm not going to tell you a thing. I'll kill her before you get a chance to see your dear sister again." He said. They were talking about me! A small flashback came to me just then. I was about ten years old and I was playing with my sister. My sister was beautiful. Her red hair flew around her in the wind and her laugh filled anyone with joy. I looked up at Fire and realized what her necklace was. Naraku kicked her in the stomach and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. She fell to her knees and coughed up some blood. He threw her sword away from her and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her head up to make her look at him.

"You were never a match for me Fire. You should have known that. But I'll let you live, because if you just happen to run into your darling sister before I do you can give her this." He dropped an envelope by her feet and I swear he looked right at me. He threw her head down and disappeared. I ran and put my arms around this girl and she looked up. Realization filled her eyes as well as mine. Her necklace was the exact opposite of mine. She was Fire, my sister. I grabbed the letter and looked into her eyes. Her eyes widened and she smiled gently.

"Dark Flame, it's really y-" I caught her as she fell unconscious. I held her gently in my arms for a minute then picked her up bridal style. I ran as fast as I could to the castle and ran right into the door. Kita, Kaitlyn and Deneata all looked up as I entered the room. They jumped up and ran to my side.

"Fire, what's going on?" Kita asked, eyes on the body in my arms. I was about to answer when Sesshomaru walked in. He froze then ran to my side.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"I don't know. She was fighting Naraku and _I_ got there at the tail end. But she's hurt really badly." I said quietly.

"Get her to the infirmary. " Kaitlyn said, fear clearly in her voice.

"I'll show you the way." Sesshomaru said. He led us up the stairs. I caught his eyes and he quickened his pace. When we got the nurses and doctors flooded around us. I put her on one of the beds and we waited while they were dressing her wounds.

"Who is she?" Kita, Deneata and Sesshomaru said together. I kept myself from laughing cause this was not the time or place for it. I took a long hard look at her and at her necklace then answered them.

"Her name is Fire, and she's my sister."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"You have a sister!" Kita, Deneata and Sesshomaru yelled.

"Apparently." I said, shrugging.

"Well her necklace is the exact opposite of yours so she has to be your sister. Kaitlyn said flatly. I guess she was still mad at me.

"Well, I'll talk to her when she gets up. For now, we have a bigger problem." I said, holding up the envelope. Everyone's gazes went on to it.

"What's that?" Deneata asked.

"It's a letter from Naraku." I said simply. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst into the room.

"What the hell is Fire doing here?" He yelled.

"Would you shut up!? Wait, you know her?" I said.

"Yeah. She's that lady of the south. Ever since she lost her sister and her father, she took the throne. Wait, aren't you her sister?" He said, trailing off.

"You knew I had a sister and you didn't tell me?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He muttered.

"Whatever. Let's just figure out what Naraku wants." I walked out into the hall and opened the envelope.

"Dear Christina-" I started.

"What's going on guys?" Kagome asked. Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kirara were right behind her.

"Oh! My! God! Shut up! All of you just shut up! Just let me read the god damn letter!" I yelled, losing my temper. Everyone went silent and I started again, but then a maid came up the stairs.

"Is everything all right, Milady, Milord?" She asked. Kita, Kaitlyn and Deneata started laughing and I scowled at them. Sesshomaru told her to go away and one sharp look made everyone shut up again. I started to read but then felt a hand on my butt. I turned around and slapped Miroku upside the head.

"You stupid perverted monk! Now! Anyone else going to interrupt me?" I yelled. Everyone but Sesshomaru shook their heads. He walked up to me and put his arms around me. He kissed me gently and I returned the kiss.

"EEEEWWWWW! Guys! Get a room! There are little kids here." Kaitlyn, Kita and Deneata yelled. I pulled away and laughed.

"Now that's and interruption I don't mind." I said slyly. I He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I leaned my head down on his chest.

"I don't get it." I said, after reading the letter.

"Well say it out loud. Maybe one of us will." Kaitlyn said. I cleared my throat and started to read what the letter said.

_**Dear Christina,**_

_**I hear you're getting married. Good for you. But your beloved Sita and I aren't too happy. You are my bride, not his. And if I have to kill every single one of your friends to get you then I will. My troops will be there at midnight on June nineteenth. That is unless you turn yourself over to me. If not then hope you're ready Flame.**_

_**Naraku**_

"It means that he is declaring war on you, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaitlyn and Lady Deneata." We all turned and saw that Fire was up. She smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Why not me?" Kita asked.

"Because you're not a Lady, you're a whale." Deneata said.

"I am not a whale. Why don't you get a flea collar you fuzz ball." Kita backfired.

"I don't have fleas, blubber butt." Deneata yelled.

"And I don't have a blubber butt, Fuzz bucket." Kita yelled back. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in. Kita and Deneata stopped fighting and joined in. When we finally stopped, Fire smiled at me.

"I missed you, Chris." Fire said, using the nickname that only she got to call me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"I missed you too Cael." We hugged each other and before anyone could make an "awwwww" sound, I spoke up.

"If anyone makes one sound I will kill you." There was nervous laughter as we pulled away from each other. Sesshomaru came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Lady Fire. Long time no see." He said.

"I agree, Lord Sesshomaru. I believe the last time was when I walked in on you guys kissing. No titles please, just call me Fire or Caelly. I mean, you are going to be my brother in law soon. By the way, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." She said. I hit her softly and Sesshomaru laughed.

"I would do anything to intentionally hurt the one I love." I grinned up at him and he kissed me. The girls, and Inuyasha, all made barfing noises so we pulled away.

"Speaking of weddings, I got to go." Deneata said sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, um, well, I, um." The doorbell rang and I ran really fast down the stairs really fast. Deneata was so lucky that she was saved by the bell. I slipped on the last step however and landed on my butt. I burst into laughter and teleported myself to the door. Still laughing and holding my butt I opened the door. Liam and a guy I didn't know were standing there. I burst into laughter some more when I saw him. Him and Deneata fight like her and Kita do. Except Deneata always wins. He was related to Koga and for all I know he had no reason to be here.

"Liam – what – are – you – doing – here?" I said between laughs.

"Hi to you too. I haven't seen you in so long; I thought that I would get a hug." He said holding out his arms. I pulled myself together and stopped laughing. I hit him upside the head and he put them down, sulking. Deneata came down the stairs and groaned.

"Great, you're here." She said.

"Well you didn't come on time to get married to me so they sent me to come get you. Don't blame me for our tribes giving us an arranged marriage." He said. I stared at them and tried not to laugh.

"You guys are going to make a perfect couple." I yelled.

"Shut up!" They said at the same time. I heard a squeal of delight from the top of the stairs and saw Fire run down the stairs.

"Scott!" She yelled. She slipped on the last stair like I did and fell flat on her butt. She burst out laughing and Inuyasha stared at us.

"Are you two twins?" He asked.

"Yep." We both said. We laughed and she jumped up. She ran over to the other guy and hugged him. They kissed and this time I joined in on the barfing noises.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said, coming up to me and putting his arms around me. I smiled angelically and kissed him. I pulled away and looked at Fire. She looked so happy in this boy's arms.

"Chris, this is Scott. Scott, this is my sister, Christina." She introduced us. I waved and smiled shyly. I wanted to know who this guy was who made my sister so happy. Then I got to thinking. It's been a while since I've gone to the present and I need to get some stuff. And before I could stop myself I blurted it out.

"Let's go back to the present and have a fun day. You know, go shopping, swimming on the beach. That sort of stuff." Everyone stared at me but no one said a thing. Finally Sango piped up.

"I think that's a great idea. I've never been to Kagome's home world." She said. Kudos goes to Sango. I smiled at her as everyone agreed with her. Me and Sesshomaru went up to pack our bags for the trip. I packed a few things and turned to leave. Sesshomaru was not even an inch away from me and I looked up at his face. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. This time it was gentle, but full of lust. In felt his tongue at my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed it and his tongue searched my mouth. He kissed me passionately, and man did he taste good. Like dark seductive chocolate or red wine. When we finally pulled away for air, we were both panting. He leaned down and nuzzled my ear then started kissing my neck. He took a deep breath then moaned.

"You smell so good." He said. He pulled away and kissed me again. I pressed my body against his and put my arms around him. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. It wasn't until I felt something against my leg that I had second thoughts.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not ready yet." I said, pulling away. I looked at the ground until he softly pulled on my chin. Forcing me to look at him.

"Then I'll wait as long as you want." He said, kissing me softly. He pulled away and smiled at me. He let go of all but my hand and we walked down the stairs to the awaiting gang. Then we left.

It took us two days to get to the well. Each night I spent in Sesshomaru's arms. And as we walked up and jumped into the well together, I couldn't help but think that these couple of days were going to be really fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We jumped out of the well and into Kagome's mini shrine. I looked around at everyone then remembered something. People in this time don't think demons exist. They all went into hiding or are extinct. These guys were going to stick out like sore thumbs.

"Kaitlyn? Can you and I turn all of the demons into humans?" I asked. There was a chorus of 'what's and 'why's.

"Guys, she has a point. If we walk around in demon form then we're going to attract some unwanted attention. DF, let's do it." She said. We got everyone into a circle and me and KK got into the center. We put our hands together above our heads and closed our eyes.

"Elements we call to you. Hear our plea. Come change these demons into humans. As is our will, so mote it be." We yelled together. There was a bright light and I heard Fire yell in pain. When we could see again, I ran over to her. Rin was looking at her and her hand was on her back.

"What happened, Cael?" I asked, concern heavy in my voice. She nodded and smiled up at me.

"Sorry. I guess I should have told you that I was a vampire. I should've gone into the circle too. But I'm okay." She said. I was a little taken aback but I got myself together. I turned around and gasped at the sight of them. Sesshomaru's tail and marks were gone and so were his claws. Inuyasha had no ears and he had black hair. Kita, Deneata and Liam all looked the same as before and nothing had changed about them. I went up to Inuyasha and started hitting his head.

"Oh my god! It's a miracle! Inuyasha doesn't have his stupid ears anymore." Everyone laughed as he glared at me and I smiled sweetly. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him out of the mini shrine and into the house with Kagome right behind us.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome yelled. I heard footsteps and Kagome's mom appeared in the room, then she froze.

"Kagome, who are these people." She asked, obviously thinking of where the heck she's going put us.

"Mom, you already know Christina and Inuyasha. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kaitlyn, Deneata, Kita, Fire, Sesshomaru, Liam and Scott." She said. She looked at all of us and I instantly knew that she wasn't going to have room for all of us. Then I got an idea.

"Who wants to stay at my house?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we said goodbye and left. My house has two bathrooms, six bedrooms, a kitchen, and a huge living room. The will was entrusted to me by my parents when they died and I never let it or any of the stuff in it go. So everything was still in it. I have a job at the clothing store and I made a lot of money so the bills were always paid.

We walked into the living room and Sesshomaru sat in my favorite chair. I just walked over and sat on him.

"So what do you guys want to do for fun?" I asked, looking around. I had a flat screen TV with a karaoke machine and a DVD player hooked up to it, and I also had a big bookshelf stuffed with movies.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Kagome suggested. I agreed and went over to look at the movies. I looked around until I spotted one I really liked. It was a sad movie but it gave me a reason to huddle close to Sesshomaru. It was Bridge to Terabithia that we watched and when the boys noticed that the girls were crying they started getting frantic. After we stopped crying we all laughed at Inuyasha, who was the only guy crying.

"What? It was a very sad ending." He yelled and we laughed some more. I came up with another idea of what we could do and quickly looked around the circle.

"Let's play truth or dare. Except its only dare and you can't chicken out. I said, smiling. Everyone agreed and we all sat in a circle.

"Okay. Me first. Deneata I dare you to kiss Liam. On the lips!" I said, smiling innocently. She blushed and went over to Liam, who was looking very uncomfortable. She hesitated then kissed him softly. When she pulled away Liam was blushing and looked like he was in heaven. Everyone was laughing their heads off at his expression and Deneata was blushing like crazy.

"I wouldn't be laughing Kaitlyn. I dare you to kiss Kita on the cheek." Deneata said.

"What?" Kaitlyn yelled.

"You can't back out." I said. She walked over to Kita and quickly kissed her cheek.

"EWWW! I kissed the fat!" Kaitlyn yelled. We burst out laughing as Kita voiced her protests. We all quieted down as Kaitlyn decided what to do.

"Fire, I dare you to do the waltz with DF." Fire laughed and got up. She pulled me to my feet and snapped her fingers. A rose appeared and she put it into her mouth. We danced around in a circle, giggling like little children. When we sat down, everyone was still laughing. Fire cleared her throat and everyone got very quiet.

"Chris, I dare you to enter this singing competition." She said. I squealed and grabbed the flyer from her hand. It was tomorrow and tonight was the last night to sign up. I grabbed the phone and dialed the sign up number on the sheet.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I would like to sign up for your singing competition tomorrow." I said, as sweetly as I possibly could.

"Of course, Sweetheart. What song?" She said. I heard her shuffle some papers around as she waited for my answer.

"Can I do a duet with my boyfriend?" I asked, looking at Sesshomaru. His eyes went wide as he figured out my dare.

"Yes. You just have to tell me what song and your names and I'll sign you up." She said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Our names are Christina and Sesshomaru and we'll be singing Broken by Seether and Amy Lee." I said.

"Okay, thank you. See you tomorrow." She said, hanging up.

"Okay, enough dares. Me and Sesshomaru need to practice." I walked over and turned the TV on again. I turned on the Karaoke machine and looked for the right cd. Sesshomaru was still staring at me in disbelief as I selected the right song and tossed him a microphone. We sang together and he was amazing. I mean, he had the most gorgeous voice I have ever heard. I looked at him then noticed his clothes. In fact, everyone but me and Kagome would need new clothes in order to blend in.

"Well, the competition doesn't start until two o'clock. So we are going shopping before hand and getting you guys some new clothes." I said. Kagome looked around and agreed strongly.

Suddenly, we heard a key in the door. The door opened and I took a battle ready stance. The girl that just walked in looked at us and did the same. She had brown hair that went into a braid at the back and she wore glasses on her face. I could sense that she was a pretty strong demon. She noticed me and straightened up, a look of realization on her face.

"Dark Flame?" I realized who it was and relaxed.

"Bubbles!" I yelled. I ran and hugged her.

"And here I thought I was getting the whole house to myself for a while. I thought that you were going back to the feudal era." She said, letting me go.

"I did. I kind of ran into a few old friends and got my memories back. Then Sita betrayed us and now Naraku's declared war on us." I said. Another woman came in and saw Fire. She dropped the bags she was carrying and her eyes got wide.

"I thought you said that she was in the feudal era." She said. Still looking at Fire. Fire was looking back at her as if she knew her but just couldn't place her face.

"Who, Fire or Dark Flame?" She said.

"Fire." She said simply. This girl was wearing a leather tank top and black jeans. She had long flowing black hair and black eyes. Something about her appearance told me that she wasn't human so I decided to look deeper. Her gaze snapped towards me and she growled. I took a step back and growled back. She could sense me searching her soul. That was extremely odd. It only made me wonder who she was even more.

"Jessika. Stop it. She was just trying to figure out who and what you are." The girl named Jessika calmed down a bit but her gaze didn't soften. Bubbles looked at everyone and when she spotted Sesshomaru she laughed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The lord of the west. What are you doing here?" She said smirking.

"I came here with my fiancé." He said, smiling at me. Bubbles turned around and stared at me.

"What?!" She yelled. I blushed and started to back up from her. I tripped and suddenly I was in Sesshomaru's arms. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Well, yeah. One of the memories was of when I was younger. I had met Sesshomaru when his father came for a meeting with my father. I fell in love with him but his father left with him and I never saw him again. But now here we are." I said.

"You don't have to tell me about your memories, DF. I saw them that night too. That's why Naraku knew you were there. Because most of the demons saw your memories that night. It was because your powers were woken up. They were so strong that your dreams were shared with every strong demon out there." She said. Realization struck me as I thought of what she just said. If a lot of my old enemies knew that I was there then there was going to be a lot of people siding with Naraku.

"Tamara, will you come back with me please. Join us on our side against Naraku." I used her true name so that she knew that I was serious. She looked at me for a long time then she smiled.

"Of course. After what that bastard did to you, I want to kick his butt." She said. I hugged her tightly and then looked around the room.

"I guess I better introduce you. That is Inuyasha, Scott, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, Kaitlyn, Kita, Deneata, Liam, and Fire. Guys this is Tamara, or Bubbles." I said. They said hi and I looked at the time. It was ten thirty and I was getting tired.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? Dark Flame can show you your rooms." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and showed everyone to their rooms. Kagome and Inuyasha slept together in one of them, Deneata and Liam slept in another. Tamara and Jessika had their own rooms, Scott and Fire both shared a room, Sango and Miroku shared a room, Rin and Shippo, and then me and Sesshomaru. As I laid there in his arms I couldn't help but wonder what relation Jessika had with Fire. I sensed a strong bond between them but I still couldn't figure out anything about that girl. I kissed Sesshomaru's lips softly then put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up in a daze and looked around. I was in a field full of flowers. I was dressed in a simple white silk gown that went down to my feet. I had no shoes on and there was a red bow in my hair. I sat up and looked around. There was a pond not far from where I was sitting and there was a man with long black hair, arms spread wide, walking into the pond. I sat up and ran over. I was just about there when I saw Fire. She was standing there with Scott. She was looking blankly out into the water and Scott was trying to get her attention.

Suddenly, she turned and pushed Scott out of the way. Naraku had his arms around her and she was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Mother!" I heard someone yell. I turned toward the sound and saw Jessika, running towards Fire. Fire screamed out as Naraku hit Jessika hard in the chest with a tentacle/vine. Jessika fell to the ground and Fire pushed out of Naraku's grasp. She turned around and punched him hard in the mouth and he disappeared. Scott was just getting up when Fire ran past him to Jessika. She held her in her arms and cried. Scott came over and held Fire gently. She tried to push him away as I saw that Jessika was dead. I ran towards them and suddenly they were gone. Instead I was in a dark room and my hands were in chains, held high above my head. I was standing up and my feet were chained against the wall. A light flooded the room and I was momentarily blinded. When I could see again I saw Roy. He laughed at my frightened expression and walked up to me. He leaned down and started to kiss me roughly. I felt his tongue in my mouth and I bit down as hard as I could. I tasted his blood as he screamed in pain. He pulled away and slapped me hard across the face. The door slammed open and I sighed in relief. Roy turned around to face Sesshomaru and his blade went through his stomach.

"No one hurts the love of my life and gets away with it." I heard him say. He came over to me and unchained me from the wall. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. His arms went around my waist and he held me close and kissed me passionately.

Then, all of a sudden, he was gone. I was holding nothing but air. I looked around and I was in the palace I grew up in. I heard laughter and I turned around. Fire was chasing a little girl and when she caught her she spun her around in a circle then brought her close and hugged her.

"I love you, mommy." The little girl said.

"I love you too, Danica, my child." Fire said. Scott walked in and came up and hugged them.

"There's my two favorite girls." He said. Fire kissed him and Danica hugged him. By the looks of it, Fire had married that Scott guy and had a daughter. But then the scene faded again and this time I was standing in Sesshomaru's palace. Instead of being in my own body, it was like I was watching the scene from another body. I was standing there, holding a ten year old girl with dark red hair and silver bangs. She had my eyes with gold specks in them and her skin was as pale as mine. There was a dark red stripe on each of her cheeks and a black flame on her forehead. She was wearing a silver kimono with purple flowers on it and she had a small purple flower in her hair. Sesshomaru was standing beside me smiling.

"Mommy, daddy? Can we go walk in the gardens?" The little girl asked.

"Of course, Selene. You know how much we love walking in the garden with you." I said. We walked out the door and everything faded to darkness.

I sat up in bed, trying to catch my breath. I was trying to make sense of my dreams when Tamara walked in. She crossed her arms and looked at me for a long time.

"Visions, Christina. You just had some visions. Sometimes they'll change suddenly. Or sometimes they'll stay and you watch them happen. By the way, you have a really cute daughter." She said, smiling. I just had visions of the future, one where someone died, and she was laughing! Sometimes I didn't understand her. So I just moved on to the next thought in my mind.

"Jessika is Fire's daughter?" I said, quietly so I didn't wake up Sesshomaru. He sat up and looked at me.

"You don't have to whisper, I'm awake." He said, looking me in the eye. "You shared your dreams with me again." He commented, smiling at me. The look in his eye told me that he liked the last one the most.

"Yes, Jessika is Fire's daughter. It was a magical birth. We haven't been able to find out who the father is yet. But we do know that it was a vampire. Jessika is a tough girl. Her mother hasn't remembered her since I took her away and erased her memory. Obviously I didn't do such a good job of it because she remembered as soon as she saw her. Oh well, her and Jessika are in the kitchen talking right now." She explained. She looked out the door and sighed deeply.

"Did anyone else see my vision?" I asked. Even before I finished asking my question she was shaking her head.

"Only me and Sesshomaru saw them. We are the only people who can see your visions when you have them because we're the only people you're tied to. You're blood bonded to me and you're his lover." She said. She shrugged her shoulders and left the room. I leaned my head down on Sesshomaru's chest and sighed deeply.

"What the hell is going on with my life?" I whispered. Sesshomaru didn't answer and just held me close. Finally he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. He kissed me deeply and I melted against him. I put my hands on his bare chest and started moving them downward. He pulled away after a while and looked into my eyes. My hands had stopped at his stomach and the sight of his bare chest reminded me of something. I looked at the clock on the wall of my room and cursed under my breath. It was nine o'clock and I needed to get them some civilized clothing. I sprang out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. I rushed into the bathroom in the hall and changed. I looked in the mirror at my outfit as I brushed my hair. I was wearing a black tank top and black jeans. It reminded me of my outfit on the first day at the palace. Except then I was wearing a tube top and now I was wearing a tank top. I smirked a bit and put down my hair brush. I brushed my teeth quickly and put on some black lipstick and eye shadow. I rushed out of the room and back into my bedroom. Sesshomaru was just about to leave the room and ran into him. He caught me as I stumbled and I grinned up at him. He was wearing his usual attire and it made me wonder if he had any other out fits. I suddenly got an idea and I snapped my fingers. His outfit turned black and red and he jumped in surprise. It was no longer a kimono either. It was a pair of black jeans and a black t – shirt with red sleeves. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that, love?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and pushed myself away.

"Because your other outfit was to boring and I like you in black. You look kind of hot as a human." I said, walking over to the night stand and grabbing my old watch. I put it on and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and we left the room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jessika and Fire sitting at the table. They looked up at me and I glanced at the clock. Fire got the point and stood up.

"So, are we going to go shopping now?" She said smiling. I could tell that Jessika had told her what we're doing today. I looked at her outfit and stifled a laugh. She was wearing black jeans with a fire pattern at the bottom and a black tube top with fire patterns on the bottom. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a few loose strands were hanging in her face. In fact, she looked almost exactly the same as that one girl on guitar hero three.

"Yeah, we're going shopping today. Man, I wish you had entered the singing contest too." I said. My sister had an amazing voice, and she could sing a lot better than me.

"Yeah, you would have been great mom. I remember when you would sing that lullaby to me. How did it go again? Dream of dreams….?" Jessika said, trying to remember that song. Fire started singing it and I swear that her voice was so beautiful, I could cry.

"_**Dream of dreams**_

_**So sweet and kind**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You'll be fine**_

_**Dream of dreams**_

_**So young and wild**_

_**Dream of dreams**_

_**My dear child."**_

When she stopped singing she closed her eyes. For a second I thought I saw a tear run down her face. She opened her eyes quickly and turned around. I now realized that everyone had gathered in the kitchen when they heard her singing. Everyone started commenting and I quickly cleared my throat.

"Okay everyone! Time to go. We have to find you some proper attire." I said. Everyone agreed and Inuyasha just stood there looking puzzled.

"What does attire mean?" He said. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed while I tried not to.

"Attire is an outfit Inuyasha, you stupid idiot." I said. I turned around and walked towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to see if everyone was coming and they ran up. Sesshomaru stood beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. When I looked up at him he smiled and winked his eye.

We all stood outside of the big clothing store in the mall. Most of them were looking around like they had fallen into wonderland. I sighed and led them into the store. It didn't take long to get everyone some outfits and get them changed. It was about noon-ish when we went to the food court in the mall. I ordered some Chinese food and Inuyasha gobbled down a whole plate of chicken balls and we all looked at him in amazement.

"What?" He said. Kagome started laughing for a while until our sides hurt. Kagome whipped of the sweet and sour sauce on his cheek and kissed him softly. A few of us, including me, giggled at them and when they pulled away, Inuyasha's cheeks were as red as the kimono he used to wear. I made them hurry up and we all headed to the town centre and I signed in. It was 2:15 when we were announced. The previous singers were really good at singing and I didn't think we would stand a chance. I took a deep breath and looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled and started to sing.

**Sesshomaru:  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Sesshomaru:  
Your gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

Dark Flame:  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You're gone away, you don't feel me here anymore 

When we finished singing, I closed my eyes and bowed my head. Sesshomaru came up to me and put his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled at him. The crowd went crazy

And I laughed as they screamed up at us. Suddenly there was a chanting from the back of the room. It didn't take long for everyone to join into the screaming.

"We want more! We want more! We want more!" I laughed as they chanted. I heard Sesshomaru groan quietly and I turned to the judge.

"Is it alright if I do another song? Sesshomaru doesn't want to but……." She laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face and grabbed her microphone.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. It appears that Christina is willing to sing you another song!" The crowd burst into cheers again and I smiled. She handed me the mic and everyone quieted down. I thought for a few seconds then I decided on one of my favorite songs. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to sing.

Suddenly, someone jumped up on the stage.

"If Sesshomaru won't sing with you then I will." He said. I looked up at him and saw who it was. Roy stood there, smiling at me like we were old friends. I looked to the back of the room and saw Sesshomaru glaring at him. He was really pale and so was Fire.

"Fine. But this means nothing to me." I said. I walked over to the judge again and she handed me a microphone. I threw it at Roy and he gracefully caught it. I took another deep breath and started to sing a song that I thought was almost perfect for the moment.

(Dark Flame)

Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love  
(Roy)  
What have you done now

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
(Dark Flame)  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done

What have you done now  
(Both)  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(Roy)  
What have you done x4  
What have you done now  
What have you done x4  
What have you done now  
(Dark Flame)  
Would you mind if I killed you  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done

What have you done now  
(Both)  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(Roy)  
What have you done x4  
What have you done now  
What have you done x4  
What have you done now  
(Both)  
I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
x2

I stopped and took a deep breath. The crowd cheered again and I laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Roy look at me wistfully. I quickly gave my microphone to the judge and hurried off the stage. I got near one of the open doors and, suddenly, I was dragged through it.

We got about half way down the side walk before we finally stopped. I looked up to see Roy looking at me.

"OH, come on! What the hell do you think you are doing? Sesshomaru and all my friends are going to come outside and kick your ass." I yelled.

"Well, we need to talk about something important."

"If you're talking about what I think you are talking about then you are in-"

"I want to join your army. I want to fight with you against Naraku." I waited a few seconds to see if he was joking. But he kept a straight face as he waited for my answer. Unfortunately, I couldn't and I burst out laughing. He raised his eyebrows and let go of my arm. I fell down and laughed some more.

"You've got to be kidding me! Like I would ever fall for a trick like that. I am not a complete idiot." I said between laughs. Suddenly, two strong arms were pulling me off the ground. I turned around to punch Ro and instead, punched Sesshomaru.

"I am so sorry!" I said bursting into laughter again.

"Okay then. I thought I was coming out here to save you. Instead you're laughing your head off. Do you mind explaining why?" He said, holding his bleeding nose. It took some effort but I finally stopped laughing.

"I said, I want to join your army and help fight against Naraku." Roy repeated. Sesshomaru looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god. Sesshomaru, he's telling the truth. This isn't a trick." Tamara said. She came up to me and I looked at Roy again. He was looking at Tamara like she was an angel. I realized that he liked her and burst out laughing again. I fell on my butt with a thud and started laughing harder. Now everyone, Roy, Sesshomaru, Tamara, Kaitlyn, Kita, Deneata, Fire, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, okay you get the point, was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I pulled myself together and smiled innocently. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and helped me up.

"Let's get home; I need to fix your nose up. Sorry, again." I said, looking up at him.

"It doesn't hurt any more but we better get back anyway." He said. He looked up at Roy then back at me.

"Do you want him to be near you every day? Do you think he's telling the truth?" He whispered. I nodded and turned to Roy.

"Tamara never lies; well okay I can't say that. But she would never lie if it would put us in danger. So I guess you're stuck with us." He smiled a crooked smile and followed us as we walked off to the house.

We got there and I walked in, I walked right into a guy's body.

"What the hell!" I yelled. The guy turned around and I put my hands on my hips. He had black eyes and shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes. He had a well toned body and I was wondering what he was doing in my home. Suddenly, Jessika ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed him and I almost gagged. If that was how I acted with Sesshomaru then I got to stop. I cleared my throat and she pulled away.

"Um, this is Derek, my boyfriend. Is it alright if he stays?" She said politely. I smiled and nodded. She smiled back at me and I gasped. She was like an angel of the night. She was so gorgeous when she smiled, it took my breath away.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, um, nothing, nothing at all." I said quietly as I walked past her. I knew someone had followed me and I turned around to see Sesshomaru. But I was wrong. It wasn't Sesshomaru that followed me. It was Roy. I stopped and stared at him.

"What do you want?" I said quietly. I didn't like being alone with him, I didn't trust him that much. IN fact, I didn't trust him at all. I trusted Tamara. He looked down, ashamed, and frowned.

"I wanted to apologize. For what I did to you. I want to know if you'll forgive me. I am sorry. I do mean it." He whispered. I stopped and looked at him. He wanted me to forgive him for trying to rape me and killing my parents. I knew what the answer was. No, absolutely not.

"I'll think about it." I said through my thoughts. He nodded and I walked past him. I went into the living room to see everyone sitting, watching the TV in amazement. I tried hard not to laugh while I searched for Sesshomaru. When I didn't find him I frowned and went to the bedroom. I walked in and saw him sitting on the bed. He had no shirt on and I blushed when he caught my gaze. He smiled a crooked smile and came up to me. He closed the bedroom door and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me softly, pressing his body against mine. When he pulled away and looked at me I smiled and ran my hands down his chest.

"I want you Sesshomaru." I whispered. He looked at me and kissed me roughly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away from me and looked at me for a minute.

"Are you sure. You want me to be yours, for you to be mine?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I am yours forever." I said. He smiled at me and laid me on the bed, kissing me passionately.


End file.
